Percy Jackson and Changed Destiny
by The Demon Fox Heir
Summary: Story given by thephantomprince. Percy has no memories of his past life but it all changes when he meets Daemon. Not your typical Warriors of Chaos story. May contain some measures of violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I am the Demon Fox Heir. And this is my first Fanfic story so I decided to start with a plot device that is overused: the one where Annabeth cheats on Percy and joins Chaos. But, before you turn away, this version has a twist on it. Enjoy.**

**This is the continued story of thephantomprince, who is a close friend of mine. Anything using mine and Prince's plot device and characters will be considered plagiarism. Please read thephantomprince's Warrior of Chaos before reading or this will mean jack-shit to you.**

**For those of you who have read, Percy has not received his memories yet and Daemon has not arrived. Some personality traits will be changed and several other things. This might or might not have lemon, you will be able to vote, but it is my choice in the end. **

Percy's Point of View

_Man things are really slow today. _Thought Percy as he sat on a grassy hillside at Camp Half-Blood. It had been almost 3 months after the last Great prophecy had ended and the new one had emerged and things HAD been slightly boring. After fighting a Titan Lord, normal camp had been pretty boring. Sure, there building new cabins could be OK, and escorting new campers was fun, but the only exciting thing had been being with his girlfriend and best friend: Annabeth Chase. Percy felt his heart flutter. They had been dating for 3 months and although the rest of the campers continually teased them about it, it had been the best three months of his life.

Just then Percy was pulled from his thoughts at a shout of "Percy!" from the exact person he had been thinking about. "Hey Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. "Hey Wise Girl." Percy replied, returning the kiss on the cheek. "So whatcha doing?" asked the blonde girl as she sat down next to the raven haired teen. Percy thought it over for a second. "Just thinking." He answered. "Did it hurt?" came the playful reply. Percy looked over at Annabeth, who had a smirk on her face and he growled playfully before tackling her.

For several minutes, the two wrestled before Annabeth pinned Percy's arms down and sat on his lap, holding him in place. "Now what did you learn Percy?" she said in her mock teacher voice. Said boy looked up at her with a puppy pout and answered. "Never challenge the woman when in a relationship?" Annabeth smirked and got off of him. As Percy sat up he looked at his girlfriend slyly. "I think I liked that position better." Annabeth froze, her face turning red, clashing with the flowing green grass and her blonde hair but relaxed slightly when Percy began laughing his ass off. "S-so did you hear? Grover is bringing back a new demigod back today." Annabeth said. She and Percy then shared a look. The new Lord of the Wild was only supposed to go fetch a demigod when the demigod was extremely powerful, Big Three level powerful. Percy cracked a grin. "Well Dad did say he was going to be sending a sibling my way." He said. Annabeth grinned too and they just relaxed into each other's company until they both heard a loud girly scream. They both looked at each other and nodded before racing towards where the high pitched scream had emitted.

When they arrived at the scene both froze at what they saw. A long serpent like monster, around thirty feet long with blood red scales and two arms was looming over two boys, one redhead and another with brown hair. But that wasn't what made them gasp; it was the fact that clutched in one of its scaly, clawed hands was a bloody and beaten up Grover.

Immediately, the duo sprang into action with Annabeth pulling out her bronze knife and Percy wielding Riptide. The snake turned away from the two boys when Percy let out his battle cry and it slashed across the face with celestial bronze. Percy felt immense satisfaction when it have out a long, cold hiss and dropped Grover in pain. As Annabeth checked on Grover, Percy ran at the monster and it spit a long stream of evil looking yellow venom. Percy dodged to the left (or maybe right) but tripped over its tail and Riptide flew away in the direction of the two boys who still looked terrified. The snake was about to bear down on Percy and he closed his eyes, preparing for the end, when he heard a loud voice yell "NO" and the snake was blasted backwards. Looking over in the direction he heard the voice he saw one of the two boys, the red head standing up with his arm outstretched and a fierce look on his features. Percy nodded at the boy and looked around. _Where was Annabeth, the monster and the other kid_? He thought franticly.

Percy looked around and saw that almost fifty feet away was the smoking remains of the serpent monster, Annabeth with an unconscious Grover and the brunette kid wielding Riptide. As Percy and the redhead kid ran over he noticed a smug look on the brunette but brushed it off and crouched down next to Annabeth who looked at the sword wielding boy with shock and admiration. "You OK?" Percy asked concernedly. Annabeth nodded. "Yes, if Gary hadn't blow up the monster and killed it, we might be dead." She said. The brunette grinned and flexed his muscles. Percy looked over at the redhead in confusion and looked him over for the first time. He had red hair that now that he looked at it, was the exact same shade as blood and had deep blue eyes that looked like they should be bright and full of courage; instead they were dull and had a defeated air around them. It gave him a look that made him look older than he probably was.

Turning to the other boy, Gary, and Annabeth he started to say "But he didn't, this-"but was interrupted as most of the camp, including Chiron. Everyone, including Clarisse looked wide eyed at the monster until a random camper yelled "That newcomer killed a Serpentine!" Almost immediately everyone rushed forwards and hefted Gary on their shoulders and lead him into camp only leaving Percy, Chiron and the redhead. Percy was speechless. The entire camp saw a guy with a sword next to a dead monster and assumed that he had killed it. As he turned to Chiron the old centaur nodded and looked over to the other boy. "I assumed you are the one who killed the Serpentine?" The boy looked startled but nodded slightly. Percy felt a fleeting emotion like fear for this boy who killed a monster just as powerful as its cousin, the drakon, with one move before he stepped up to other male. "Who are you?" he asked. The boy looked up at Percy with and he felt a stab of pity and missed his name. "Huh?" he asked. The boy cleared his throat. "My name is Daemon Xenn Chaos."

All of a sudden Percy's head hurt. Images of a tall boy with silver hair and blue eyes flashed before his eyes and he barely noticed that he was on the ground when the pain stopped. He looked up and saw something like understanding in Chiron's eyes, and fear in Daemons eyes. "S-sorry. That doesn't usually happen." Percy said. But inside he thought _what in the Underworld was that? I don't know this person, yet I feel like he is my friend already. _Shaking his head like he was trying to get rid of a fly he barely saw the bright green animal eyes like a wolf staring at the trio before it disappeared and Percy along with the other two went back to camp, feeling like everything was about to change.

_**FIN CH. 1**_

**Yes, that is the end of the first chapter; I hope you all enjoyed it. For some explanation:**

**-The Serpentine is a monster similar to a drakon, but moves faster and has arms.**

**-Gary is a self-centered bighead and will not admit Daemon killed the monster.**

**-Daemon is meant to be a mystery, his true past will be revealed sooner than later.**

**-This Percy is slightly more of a tease with Annabeth, and is more of a flirt with her.**

**-Chaos will not appear for a couple chapters and neither will the Warriors.**

**-There will be a prophecy but the exact wording is not complete so if you have suggestions don't hesitate.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Suprises and Revelations

**Hello, and welcome to the second chapter of Percy Jackson and the Changed Destiny. Once again, this story was given to me from thephantomprince's Warriors of Chaos. Read that first, or this story will be confusing later on. Or it will be confusing anyways.**

**This chapter is given from Daemon's point of view, maybe some other peoples too. I am a teen writer, so if some of you are offended, or think this is too immature, it's OK. The only experience I have with writing is making up stories for my little bro and sis, or making excuses in class.**

**On with the story!**

_**Daemon's POV**_

Daemon was, to put it bluntly, scared as hell. Several things had happened today. Number one was, he and the schools bully, Gary had been chased by a snake thing with arms that spat venom out of its mouth. Secondly a half man-half goat thing had to distract the monster, while giving directions to a place called Camp 'Half-Blood'. Daemon couldn't help but be excited that it might lead to his father. Thirdly, when they got to the camp Half-Butt, the creature had found them and injured the…satyr or whatever. Then, a duo came and when the male boy was about to be killed, he summoned a power he had promised never to use again, and killed the beast. Gary then proceeded to claim credit, everybody believing him. Lastly, when he told the boy, Percy, his name, he had felt a pull on his mind. He normally didn't trust people easily because of his upbringing he felt he could trust the raven haired boy.

Daemon nearly sighed in frustration as he, Percy, and the horse man introduced as Chiron walked up the hills to the camp. _Why do I trust him so much? Did you have to do with that Skotad? _he asked in his mind. However, all thoughts blew out of his mind when he saw the camp. The grassy hills seemed supernatural and he could feel a power hidden in the hills. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Percy asked, looking amused. Daemon nodded, barely registering that they were approaching a large white building on a hill.

When they entered, there was a pudgy man with purple hair sitting in a lawn chair sipping a diet Coke. Although the pudgy man looked lazy and out of shape, Daemon felt the hidden power in the man. As if he could hear Daemon's thoughts, the man looked up and began to speak. "Ah, Peter Johnson! I see that you have retrieved the spare demigod! Though if this Gary boy is powerful enough to take on a Serpentine himself we may not have to recruit anymore!" When the pudgy man finished, Daemon was shaking with rage. This 'man' insulted his friend, and believed whatever _crap _Gary had spouted out at the man. "Mr. D what did Gary say to you to make you believe that?" Chiron asked his voice steely cold. The fat man, now recognized as 'Mr. D', raised a thick eyebrow. "The boy said that while Pedro was about to be mauled, he stabbed the monster in a weak spot that caused the poison to build up and it fried its insides while Pinky and this one were unconscious." He said. Daemon had to give Gary points for creativity but he was still slightly angry but not letting it show on his face. "He's lying." Ground out Percy, but Chiron put a warning hand on his shoulder.

_**Percy's POV**_

I shot the centaur a disbelieving look as he stopped him from telling the dark-haired god that what Gary said was a lie. He then led both of the younger boys into another room, away from the wine god. Looking at the horse archer, Percy shot his first glare at the horse-man. "Why did you stop me from telling Mr. D the truth? It was Daemon who killed the monster!" Percy said. Just then the boy in question spoke up. "Gary is a good liar. He never got caught at school, if we damage his reputation he could do some seriously nasty things to us seeing as he has a god on his side." He said. Percy hated to admit it but he was right. Chiron nodded with a smile tugging at his lips. "Impressive. Not even Annabeth can usually figure out what I mean that fast." Just then panic shout through Percy. He had forgotten about Annabeth! He was about to dash out when Chiron put a hand on his shoulders, stopping him. "Percy, Annabeth will be fine. I know you are concerned but I need to hear what REALLY happened during the battle."

Percy nodded reluctantly, wanting to see his girlfriend but at the same time he knew he needed to tell his mentor about what happened. "Well, Annabeth and I were talking and we heard a scream. We followed it and saw two boys, Gary and Daemon, along with a bloody Grover in the Serpentine's hand. Annabeth and I charged into battle with Annabeth going around and I charged head on. I slashed it across the face with Riptide but it pinned me. That's when a bright flash appeared and the monster went rolling backwards, already dead, I think. I then noticed Daemon standing, with his hand raised. And, that's about it." Percy finished, somewhat lamely. Chiron nodded and turned to Daemon who looked like he had done something wrong. "Daemon, I hate to ask but do you think you could summon that power again?" Chiron asked softly. Looking terrified, Daemon held up his hand, palm upwards with fingers upwards and his other arm grasping the one he the entire trio was focused on.

After a few seconds, the temperature dropped and Daemon's palm sparked and began to glow green, like someone was holding a neon green flashlight under his skin. Then, as the temperature dropped a further 10 degrees and slowly, tendrils of ghoulish green electricity began to collect into a small ball hovering an inch above his skin. Percy watched in morbid fascination as the orb began to grow until it was the size of a softball, humming with barely controlled power. Just then Chiron looked up and gasped. "Daemon!" he shouted, sounding so alarmed it caused Percy to look up and see Daemon's face which was…devastating. His face was a pale white, with his blue eyes flashing deep red and shaking uncontrollably. As if on cue, the house groaned and the orb began to swirl like a whirlpool until it seemed to suck into itself and it resulted in a small explosion that rocked the house. "Chiron! If my Diet Coke is damaged there will be hell to pay!" Mr. D shouted from the other room, not even bothering to come check himself. Dusting himself off, Percy looked and saw Chiron getting up on his horse feet and Daemon lying on the ground, completely still. Percy felt stone cold. He just killed a new demigod! But just then, Daemon groaned and began speaking in a language that sounded like sounded like growls and moans. Chiron went over and picked him up, putting him on his back. "Percy, Daemon is experiencing a demigod dream from that magic backfire. Meanwhile you should rest up for tonight's Capture the Flag tonight. "Before Percy could answer Chiron sped out the door and to the medic room. Then he just sighed. Why did people ether ignore him or cut him o-

_**Daemon's Pov. **_

_**Daemon's Dream**_

_**Daemon was in a void of eternal darkness. He had been there for a few seconds, only remembering the explosion when he tried to connect to his other half. Inwardly he cursed himself, knowing that he shouldn't have tried to connect to Skotad, especially when he hadn't been heard from for about 5 years. Even protecting Percy had cost a lot of power; he had known not to mess with his powers. Now that he thought on it, maybe his powers connected to his demigod heritage. But, unlike the other demigods he heard of from Percy and Chiron as they had explained as they travelled to camp, he excelled at computers and mechanics. Strange.**_

_**Just then Daemon heard a sound that sounded like groaning and shaking of metal. Slightly alarmed, Daemon ventured further into the darkness until he came to an enormous metal cage that seemed more like a wall than anything. After examining it for a moment, he saw a large silver plate on it with the Greek word for 'BLOCK' on it. For a few moments, Daemon looked at the cage-like wall. It seemed simple, but it had complex ruins on it and what looked like computer-like wires running over it. "Nice, isn't it. Of course it is, you designed it." Said a voice, echoing from the other side of the cage. **_

_**Eyes widening, he looked into the cage only to come face to face with…himself? Immediately, he stumbled back, about to yell at Skotad for coming back into his being when he saw the differences between this version of him and his other half. This man was arguably taller, with dark gray ends to his slightly brighter red hair. His eyes were a deep blue with smaller pupils than normal and had an air of confidence and were dressed like a normal teen with saggy jeans and a red hoodie. The other Daemon smiled slightly but winced as he touched the bars. Immediately Daemon leaned forwards towards the other him….Wow that's confusing. "Um, is there something I can call you, because calling you me will get confusing. The other him smiled and thought for a moment. "I am Shade. I hold secrets to a past life of mine and was put into you for the past year or so. I will most likely be trapped here because of the mental shields you accidentally made." Immediately Daemon felt bad for unintentionally imprisoning Shade in his mind. But as he was about to apologize, Shade raised a hand and looked at Daemon with disappointment. "Look kid, I can understand you had a hard life, and it caused you to be afraid, but that's no reason to split your soul in half!" he said causing Daemon to flinch at the thought of someone, even someone that looked like him, knowing how he had panicked and separated part of his soul, which now that he thought about it, was probably the demigod half of his soul. Slowly Shade regained his breath, as he had been breathing rather hard. "Look I'm sorry. But what happened was stupid of you. When your demigod half you lost contact with your godly parent which is why it is hard of you to draw upon your power. Also, when your other half, Skotad as you have named him, went without human instincts and went to slay some monsters before most likely went into a sleep similar to Pan's. And if you want to free me and access your powers then you need to find him before the others do. When you do and Ome-Percy is ready say this phrase: Um Die Leere. All will be explained. When you succeed, everything will make sense. Now awaken! I feel your physical self udusting to the power you used." Before Daemon could protest, he felt a sharp pain at the back of his skull and he woke up.**_

**CH. 2 FIN**

**OK this chapter may seem dull but the good stuff will happen soon. I used this chapter to further emphasize Gary and Daemon's personalities and introduce what is the problem with Daemon. What basically happened was, Daemon discovered his powers and, in fear, was able to separate his mortal half from his demigod half, with only small amounts of his power such as the ray thing. We also see some traces of the other Percy and Daemon coming into play.**

**-The power that Daemon has will be given a cool name, Naruto has Chakra, Harry Potter has magic, there is no clue what demigod powers stem from so suggestions are good. **

**-Annabeth WILL be cheating on Percy but it will happen later, and differently.**

**-I will be having a contest to see if someone can make a character. Only 2 or 3 will be entered so make your character wisely.**

_**CHARECTAR CONTEST REQIURMENTS**_

First/Last Name

Gender

Likes/Dislike

Normal Appearance

Battle Appearance

Weapon of Choice

Occupation

Background

**OK that's it until next time. Later!**


End file.
